HF 030
7:02:00 PM Josh: So, previously. 7:02:53 PM Josh: After just coming back from saving Max from the Shadowfell, aka, Death's Realm, you were ambushed by two drowpires. They began their assault with a green gas that didn't seem to have the desired effect 7:03:37 PM Josh: After dispatching one, you were able to gather some information from the other one before he attacked you and Hank put him down. After that, you all went to bed, Rune going with Quill as his temporary bodyguard. 7:04:17 PM Josh: Awakening the next morning, and after a brief meeting with mob leader, Darksbane, the poison gas took effect on Hank, Anna and Quill, forcing them to hallucinate. 7:04:51 PM Josh: A fight broke out, Quill was able to use suggestion to guide Anna back to your side as you were forced to tie Hank down with webs and disarm him. 7:05:18 PM Josh: Taeral identified the effect and helped you guys cure everyone. 7:05:38 PM Quill: ((All praise Faceball.)) 7:05:46 PM Creed: (( praise be unto ball of face )) 7:06:14 PM Josh: After that, Quill double-checked a message he received from Lyv, through Oracle. Confirming it was real, or, at least, that a message does exist, you learn Queen Aurilandur needs something from the Citadel. 7:06:50 PM Josh: That leaves you all in your main chamber. Hank, Anna, Quill, your memories of everything is slowly coming back to you, but you all feel a little light-headed and woozy. 7:07:14 PM Josh: Also, Creed, you are in whatever state you are when you leave your room every morning. 7:07:29 PM Creed: Creed is disgruntled. 7:08:14 PM Quill: Quill heads for the door. “I’m gonna go down to the Citadel to deal with this new issue. I can go myself, though.” 7:08:29 PM Rune: Are you sure you don't want company? 7:09:02 PM Josh: Oracle: "Information: Citadel, a large fortified structure, often a castle or fortress." 7:09:15 PM Quill: ((Rune is having Net trubs btw.)) 7:09:33 PM Creed: "Where exactly.. is this Citadel?" 7:09:33 PM Quill: Quill looks at Rune. “You can come if you want, but Hank and Anna might need you more.” 7:09:46 PM Creed: Creed says this sleepishly 7:09:56 PM Quill: The Citadel. I’m going to talk to William. 7:09:56 PM Josh: ((Of course she is. It wouldn't be skype if someone didn't have net problems.)) 7:10:13 PM Rune: ((It was fine up until literally exactly 6 p.m. 7:10:21 PM Rune: ((Then everything stopped.)) 7:10:52 PM Caleb L: We could all go , fresh air might be helpful in recovering from hallucinogenic gas. 7:10:59 PM Rune: I don't think it's good to go off alone, that's all. ... and that's a good point, Hank. 7:12:03 PM Quill: All right. up to you guys. 7:12:04 PM Josh: Oracle: "Information: Point, to refer to a direction or thing" 7:12:29 PM Creed: "Just.. let me grab my gear then I'll join as well." 7:12:39 PM Creed: Creed lets out a small yawn, heading back into her room momentarily 7:13:43 PM Josh: Should I assume you all head for the Citadel after a moment of gathering yourselves? 7:14:51 PM Quill: Oracle, shut down. 7:15:08 PM Nilani: Nilani will go as a small black kitten. 7:15:12 PM Josh: Oracle's screen glitches momentarily, then shuts down. 7:15:31 PM Creed: (( yes )) 7:15:49 PM Josh: Ok, Belza and Tiprus go back to their room. 7:16:06 PM Josh: The rest of you, I assume, pile into the carriage? 7:16:25 PM Creed: Creed will assume the spot near the front 7:16:50 PM Josh: So, up front by the driver, or the seat inside that is near the front? 7:17:25 PM Caleb L: Caleb L will drive the carriage. 7:17:26 PM Rune: Rune sits inside. 7:17:39 PM Creed: The seat inside near the front 7:17:45 PM Quill: Quill is content to let Hank drive. 7:17:48 PM Josh: Ok. 7:18:22 PM Josh: So, you all pile in, including cat Anna and you drive. Takes a little more than an hour, I'd say. You guys know the roads by now. 7:18:30 PM Quill: Ugh, I just feel kind of nauseous. 7:18:48 PM Nilani: Miu. 7:19:02 PM Creed: "You weren't hit by.. whatever gas that was, did you?" 7:19:16 PM Rune: Rune rubs Quill's back. "It's all right, just aim for the window if you've got to." 7:19:42 PM Quill: I was. My own crazy hallucinations didn’t start up till the end, though. 7:20:25 PM Quill: And I still knew who and where I was. Maybe it doesn’t work the same on Drow, since they’re the ones that brewed it up. 7:21:01 PM Josh: Taeral: "No idea, there. Possible they changed the mixture for that." 7:21:56 PM Josh: As you guys ride into the middle section, especially the market district, you guys see a lot of Dragonborn roaming about. In particular, setting up special stands. 7:22:08 PM Quill: Oh yeah, festival. 7:22:45 PM Quill: Wasn’t Blackbad suposed to send over people to vampire-proof the prison? 7:22:49 PM Josh: There are decorations, games seem to be getting set up, one section has a large pole being put up. 7:24:05 PM Caleb L: I think he said something about sending people, to be honest I wasn't sure if he was actually there or not? 7:24:21 PM Rune: He was. 7:24:26 PM Rune: I really want to go to the festival. 7:24:43 PM Rune: But I know something terrible will happen if we do. A real dragon will come and destroy everything, or a whole flock of them, or something. 7:24:51 PM Rune: ... do dragons come in flocks? 7:25:19 PM Josh: Oracle: "Information: A gath-gath-gathering of dragons is called a herd." 7:25:42 PM Josh: Her face pops out of Quill's pack, suddenly. 7:25:44 PM Quill: Oracle. Something wrong with your systems? 7:25:57 PM Quill: Quill pulls Oracle out again. 7:26:01 PM Creed: "Didn't you tell it to turn off earlier?" 7:26:27 PM Josh: Oracle: "Analysis: My systems do appear to be functioning, save for an odd cranberry." 7:27:11 PM Quill: I did. It’s probably malfuctioning just in time to delete Lyv’s message byt he time we get to William and the Captain. 7:27:24 PM Quill: Don’t delete the message, by the way. 7:27:48 PM Josh: Oracle: "Affirimitive. Message is save-ave-aved. Pineapple." 7:28:04 PM Quill: Can you run some kind of repair on yourself? 7:28:27 PM Rune: Poor thing, we really ought to bring it to the Stonefoots. 7:29:04 PM Josh: Oracle: "Explanation: Most of my self-repairing functionality was lost in the transition between planes. I am doing the best I can to contain my errors to...to...." 7:29:08 PM Quill: Huh. Hey, Rune, can you do the cold thing on it? Maybe it got affected by the spores. 7:30:51 PM Rune: ... will it hurt you, Oracle? 7:31:05 PM Rune: If I freeze ray you. 7:31:32 PM Josh: Oracle: "Information: I do not feel pain. I do not know what damage it may, June, July." 7:31:58 PM Quill: Quill tries using Presti to make it colder. 7:32:29 PM Rune: Rune helps. 7:32:38 PM Rune: .... I think we should bring it to the Stonefoots. 7:32:51 PM Josh: You're both using presti, or is Rune using freeze ray? 7:33:10 PM Quill: (Both using presti right now.) 7:33:29 PM Quill: I’m trying to minimize the number of people who know about it. 7:33:46 PM Rune: Rune uses presti too. 7:33:49 PM Rune: I know. And it doesn't think it's a person. ... but... 7:34:07 PM Josh: Ok, I would like both of you to roll a spell check. Roll a d20 + your prof + whatever your spell stat is. 7:34:30 PM Rune: ((Prof?)) 7:34:39 PM Josh: Proficiency. 7:35:26 PM Quill: ((16)) 7:35:35 PM Josh: Ok. 7:36:12 PM Josh: You guys try and presti a cool wind, but Presti isn't really designed to have the same oomph behind it as an actual cold spell, and you don't think it's having the desired effect. 7:36:28 PM Quill: I think that this is what Lolth’s son was after. 7:38:01 PM Josh: Oracle: "Information: Lolth, queen of spiders, has given birth to over two hundred and eighty-seven children. Among them are Uhlszyr, Urloyn, Zakndiin..." 7:38:17 PM Quill: Please stop. 7:38:28 PM Josh: Oracle: "Affirmitive." 7:38:52 PM Josh: Do you guys continue to the Citadel? 7:39:05 PM Nilani: yarp. 7:39:08 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 7:39:13 PM Caleb L: This message has been removed. 7:39:15 PM Josh: Ok. 7:39:19 PM Josh: You arrive there. 7:39:32 PM Rune: I can't imagine having one baby, let alone 287 of them. I suppose spiders are more than usually prolific. 7:39:47 PM Nilani: Mrrrp. 7:39:48 PM Josh: It is, like yesterday, very crowded. 7:39:51 PM Quill: Quill heads toward William and the Captain’s office! 7:40:04 PM Josh: You see many people dressed in fancy garb. Nobles, or servants of them, you think. 7:40:41 PM Josh: You take the lift up and arrive at William's office. You find the door already open. 7:40:49 PM Rune: I feel underdressed. 7:40:53 PM Josh: Inside, he is meeting with Mayor Falben. 7:41:05 PM Quill: Quill waits outside. 7:41:29 PM Josh: William: "Oh, it's you. Sorry to cut this short, Mr. Mayor, but I clearly have urgent business." 7:41:34 PM Quill: Quill accidentally listens in, though, and makes himself visible outside the door. 7:41:39 PM Quill: ((Yeah, so he could do that if he wanted.)) 7:42:07 PM Josh: Falben looks you all over. He puts on a very false smile. 7:42:16 PM Nilani: Mew! 7:42:17 PM Quill: Quill does the same thing. 7:42:23 PM Quill: Mr. Mayor. 7:42:30 PM Rune: Rune doesn't. She is a goddamn wizard. 7:42:50 PM Quill: ((24 on Performance, just for the record.)) 7:43:28 PM Josh: Falben: "Ah. The captain's special AEGIS force. Well, clearly my business can wait, then. What does a mayor know of priorities? I wish you all a good day." 7:43:37 PM Josh: Falben takes his leave. 7:43:51 PM Quill: Quill lets the smile drop as soon as he’s out of earshot. 7:44:02 PM Quill: First of all, we got attacked by vampires. 7:44:03 PM Rune: ... is there a problem? 7:44:07 PM Josh: William: "Ugh. Dinner arrangements." 7:44:29 PM Josh: William: "The stupid festival starts tomorrow and...I'm sorry, what was that first part?" 7:44:37 PM Quill: VAmpires attacked yesterday. 7:44:49 PM Quill: Drugged us with crazy hallucination gas. 7:44:58 PM Josh: William: "...are you all alright?" 7:45:03 PM Quill: We’re fine now. But we thought you should know. 7:45:08 PM Nilani: Miu. 7:45:39 PM Quill: More Pale Drow. 7:45:44 PM Josh: William nods. "I shall make arrangements to supply a small force of guards outside your headquarters. We shall not let this happen, again." 7:45:45 PM Rune: I didn't get hit with it. 7:45:48 PM Rune: I'm sure they'll be back. 7:46:09 PM Caleb L: You have enough spare guards for that ? 7:46:26 PM Quill: We’re making arrangements, don’t worry about it. 7:47:00 PM Josh: William: "Argesh has supplied us with additional forces from the Draconic Empire for the festival. And, not to be outdone, Dynne supplied more from the Human Alliance." 7:47:16 PM Creed: "William, Argesh invited all of us from the "AEGIS" force to be special guests at the festival." 7:47:25 PM Creed: "Including you, of course." 7:47:42 PM Josh: William: "Yes, I got his invitation. I am planning to be busy that night." 7:48:00 PM Creed: "Wasn't sure, though it was something to bring up just in case." 7:48:09 PM Josh: William: "If you would go to represent the guard, I would appreciate it, of course." 7:48:24 PM Quill: I was planning on going, no matter how obvious the steel teeth on the trap. 7:48:41 PM Quill: Anyway. 7:48:46 PM Josh: William: "Yes?" 7:48:51 PM Quill: Quill makes sure the door is closed. 7:49:03 PM Rune: I wish I could just enjoy the festival. I'm sure something ghastly will happen. 7:49:31 PM Josh: William: "The trick is to learn to enjoy things, even knowing the world will probably end as it happens." 7:49:33 PM Quill: I got a message from Lyv. And Auril. They need something here, at the Citadel. 7:49:49 PM Quill: I thought the Captain should know. 7:50:11 PM Josh: William looks stunned for a bit. "...something here? What...? How...?" 7:50:25 PM Rune: I don't know either. Unless it's you. 7:50:45 PM Josh: William: "...it could be me. Not sure how I'd feel about that." 7:50:54 PM Quill: Can we go find her? I have a message to show you both. 7:51:19 PM Josh: William: "Yes. I should warn you, the captain's doing better, but she...isn't herself, yet." 7:51:38 PM Quill: Fair enough. 7:51:39 PM Josh: ((brb)) 7:51:40 PM Rune: Or she is herself. 7:51:45 PM Creed: (( take your time )) 7:53:05 PM Josh: ((back)) 7:53:21 PM Josh: William opens the door to the Tree-Plane. 7:53:34 PM Quill: Quill goes through. 7:53:36 PM Josh: The sky above is grey, but calm. Everything is slightly shrouded in darkness. 7:54:15 PM Josh: William: "Verenestra? Captain?" 7:54:53 PM Josh: The Queen, in her fey form of light (dimmer than usual) and flowers and plants appears before you. 7:55:12 PM Josh: Verenestra: "For the last time, William, I don't want to go to-- Oh...what are you all doing here?" 7:56:04 PM Quill: I got a message from Lyv -- one of Aurilandr’s guard. They need something from the Citadel, but I’m not sure what. 7:56:16 PM Quill: Quill takes Oracle out. 7:56:29 PM Quill: Play the saved message, Oracle. 7:56:44 PM Josh: Verenestra slowly reaches out for Oracle, a look of recognition on her face. 7:56:52 PM Josh: As she does, Oracle appears from the lump. 7:56:57 PM Josh: Oracle: "Playing message." 7:57:24 PM Josh: The picture changes to the visage of Lyv, the sky and clouds behind her. She recites the message you heard before. 7:57:39 PM Josh: Verenestra's face lights up, and then falls again. 7:57:53 PM Josh: Verenestra: "May I see the device, please?" 7:58:19 PM Quill: ... All right. But it has been in my intestines, just to warn you. 7:58:42 PM Josh: Verenestra: "...Delightful..." 7:58:56 PM Quill: If it’s any consolation, I coughed it up. 7:58:59 PM Josh: She clasps the lump in her hands. 7:59:08 PM Quill: IT was extremely unpleasant. 7:59:28 PM Josh: A blue glow forms from her hands, and frost consumes the lump. 8:00:06 PM Josh: A green cloud shoots out from Oracle. 8:00:27 PM Quill: Thank you. I thought that might have been what was wrong. 8:00:37 PM Rune: ... so it is a person. 8:01:03 PM Creed: "Could also be that the gas can inhabit objects." 8:01:08 PM Josh: Verenestra blows on it and the ice melts away, revealing not the coal you saw before, but what looks instead to a glass oval, with black swirling around blinking lights inside. 8:01:49 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Those spores will mess up anything more complex than a simple lever." 8:02:01 PM Rune: Usually things like that don't work on anything that isn't alive. 8:02:48 PM Josh: Verenestra: "They do on this. Oracle. Play back the message, now." 8:03:09 PM Josh: Oracle: "Searching...file corrupted." 8:03:18 PM Josh: Verenestra: "That's what I thought." 8:04:21 PM Quill: I also got a vision from them this morning, but they got cut off. I might get another if they can make contact. 8:04:51 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Or you were both hallucinating." 8:05:02 PM Josh: Verenestra hands you back the stone. 8:05:05 PM Quill: no, the hallucination was different. 8:05:10 PM Quill: That came later. 8:05:15 PM Quill: Quill takes it back. 8:06:09 PM Josh: Verenestra: "The spores affect everything differently. You have no idea what you saw." 8:06:22 PM Josh: Verenestra: "And your proof is just as faulty." 8:06:44 PM Josh: Verenestra: "And even if it was true, I cannot imagine anything being here my sister would want or need." 8:07:30 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 8:07:39 PM Rune: Er... I saw the message too. 8:07:43 PM Rune: And I didn't get hit by the gas. 8:07:59 PM Josh: Verenestra: "You saw what Oracle thought she saw." 8:08:36 PM Quill: So.... if I get another message, now that I’m spore free, should I tell you, or keep it to yourself so you can continue to mope? 8:09:02 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Careful how you talk. I am still the captain and a queen." 8:09:35 PM Creed: "Captain first, Queen second, in most of our cases." 8:10:03 PM Rune: ... it might be a good idea to check or something. Just in case. 8:10:07 PM Rune: Are you sure she wouldn't want the Tree? 8:10:15 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 8:10:26 PM Rune: Or, well... her sister? 8:10:32 PM Quill: Lyv saw you. So Auril knows you’re here. 8:11:12 PM Josh: Verenestra: "...the tree is a metaphysical entity that only physically exists in this plane. How would I get her the tree?" 8:11:29 PM Josh: William: "...we could bring Oracle to the tree." 8:11:52 PM Josh: William: "See what happens when we mix our fey technology together." 8:12:02 PM Rune: And to be fair it does have a mobile sprout person attached to it. 8:12:09 PM Rune: Rune points at William. 8:12:32 PM Quill: Quill nods. “Aren’t you part of the tree, William?” 8:12:45 PM Josh: William: "Yes." 8:12:53 PM Josh: William: "More or less." 8:12:54 PM Quill: Quill puts Oracle in his hand. 8:13:15 PM Josh: William is now holding Oracle. 8:13:29 PM Quill: Well, it was worth a shot. 8:13:31 PM Josh: William: "...not sure if this is equivalent." 8:13:52 PM Quill: All right, let’s take it to the tree itself. Throw stuff at the wall, see what sticks. 8:13:52 PM Creed: "Sure there isn't a special word or something?" 8:14:04 PM Creed: "Perhaps a phrase?" 8:14:24 PM Josh: Verenestra: "My mom used a special code to lock out things she didn't want us to see." 8:14:33 PM Josh: Verenestra: "But...that was different." 8:14:52 PM Creed: "It could be worth a shot." 8:15:07 PM Quill: Could it have something to do with your parents? IS there anything to do with them here at the Citadel? 8:15:13 PM Rune: It's usually Swordfish. 8:15:26 PM Quill: Password. 8:15:31 PM Quill: Password1. 8:15:36 PM Josh: Verenestra blushes. "I have kept some of my parents things here." 8:16:07 PM Quill: Well, let’s try taking Oracle to the tree itself, not the part of the tree that William inhabits. 8:16:13 PM Creed: "I'm not sure if it's relevant, but what about using the Powers?" 8:16:25 PM Creed: "We have two, maybe it could help." 8:16:42 PM Josh: Verenestra shrugs. "I have no idea what that would do. But feel free." 8:16:55 PM Quill: Quill starts toward the tree proper. 8:17:23 PM Creed: Creed takes out the Red power and presents it to the oracle 8:17:43 PM Quill: Hold on, let me see if anything happens with the tree first. 8:17:54 PM Nilani: Nilani is no longer a kitten. If anyone is holding her, she leaps from their grasp before changing. 8:18:12 PM Josh: The red egg and Oracle both start to glow as Creed presents her egg. 8:18:22 PM Quill: ...or that might work. 8:18:27 PM Rune: I hope that's a good sign. 8:18:27 PM Josh: ...that...is not as dirty as it sounds. 8:18:35 PM Creed: (( oh my god )) 8:18:41 PM Quill: Are you going to blow up, Oracle? 8:18:50 PM Josh: ((Creed roll me a straight WIS save)) 8:18:54 PM Creed: (( okay )) 8:19:08 PM Creed: (( refreshing window )) 8:19:23 PM Josh: ((Anna, do you have your egg with you?)) 8:19:34 PM Nilani: yep 8:19:48 PM Josh: ((You may get in on this if you want)) 8:19:50 PM Creed: (( bahaha )) 8:20:05 PM Josh: ((Hold on, I need to roll damage now)) 8:20:14 PM Creed: (( crap )) 8:21:42 PM Josh: Creed, you take four points of damage as an electrical current shoots through your arm, forcing you to let go. The egg hovers in front of you now. 8:21:58 PM Creed: "A-ow!" 8:22:01 PM Rune: ... that was different. 8:22:01 PM Quill: ...Oracle, what is going on? 8:22:11 PM Nilani: Too bad I don't have adv. 8:22:14 PM Josh: A red beam shoots from the egg towards Oracle. 8:22:29 PM Josh: An orange light eminates from Anna's arm. 8:22:44 PM Creed: "Maybe the oracle hasn't been presented to the powers before, or maybe it runs off of them. It is a power source." 8:22:50 PM Creed: (( Considering what they are )) 8:23:09 PM Quill: Quill is still holding Oracle out. 8:23:22 PM Creed: (( William was holding it )) 8:23:32 PM Quill: ((I took it back.)) 8:23:33 PM Josh: The red beam seems to shoot around Oracle, leaving a trail as it does. 8:24:24 PM Josh: Anna, you feel pressure in your arm and are smart enough to open it, revealing the egg. A burst of orange light shoots from it and hits the display going on. 8:24:37 PM Quill: Oracle? 8:24:50 PM Josh: When everything clears, Oracle's stone now seems to be surrounded by an orange light diamond with red edges. 8:25:16 PM Quill: This is definitely the prettiest thing I’ve ever coughed up now. 8:25:31 PM Rune: Diamonds are Titania's, aren't they? 8:25:33 PM Josh: An image of Oracle, now a fully formed automaton and not just a head appears before you. He hands clasped over her front in a servant position. 8:26:04 PM Josh: Oracle: "All lost systems and facilities appear to be repaired. Hello, I am Oracle. How may I assist you?" 8:26:19 PM Creed: "Well that worked out for the better.." 8:26:24 PM Quill: Oh. Well, good thinking, Creed. 8:26:33 PM Creed: Creed tentatively puts hand back out, under the egg to catch it if it falls 8:26:35 PM Quill: Can you replay the saved message now, Oracle? 8:26:40 PM Josh: The figure is now, like the diamond, Orange with Red at the edges. 8:26:58 PM Josh: Oracle: "Checking...yes...saved message found." 8:27:30 PM Josh: Oracle holds out her hand, which has no fingers, it's just one big oval, and the message plays out of the palm of it. 8:27:45 PM Josh: You see Lyv's face, but no clouds behind her. It is instead a cave. 8:28:05 PM Josh: Lyv: "Quill...Quill, are you there? You sounded strange before." 8:28:29 PM Creed: "...is this like scrying?" 8:28:37 PM Quill: No, this is the message. 8:29:06 PM Josh: Lyv: "...no response, your majesty. Ok, I am registering a status update. I do not know where I am...but my Queen needed you to secure something." 8:29:43 PM Josh: Lyv: "Verenestra has the crown. THE crown. Tell her to destroy it, if she can, or make sure it is safe, if she can't." 8:29:59 PM Josh: Lyv: "If Damh gets it...all is lost..." 8:30:15 PM Quill: Quill eyes Verenestra. 8:30:32 PM Josh: Lyv: "...also...when you get to The Spring Queen...my majesty has a message...she says...she says she's sorry." 8:30:41 PM Josh: Verenestra looks on in awe. 8:30:49 PM Josh: And sadness. 8:31:03 PM Josh: Lyv: "And I have a message for you...stay safe!" 8:31:14 PM Josh: Lyv: "...we'll meet up again...good luck." 8:31:20 PM Josh: The message closes out. 8:31:38 PM Quill: What is this crown? 8:32:00 PM Josh: Verenestra is a little teary-eyed. It's like little flares at the corners of her eyes. 8:32:04 PM Josh: Verenestra: "...what?" 8:32:08 PM Rune: ... if we have to find a blessed volcano to throw the thing into, we're going to miss the festival. 8:32:25 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Oh...my Father's Crown." 8:32:39 PM Josh: Verenestra: "That would be THE crown. The Stag's Crown." 8:32:58 PM Rune: So it's probably also large and can't be worn on a chain around one's neck, either. 8:33:08 PM Caleb L: And what would happen if Damh got it? 8:33:16 PM Creed: "Wait.. stag's crown? That sounds familiar." 8:33:21 PM Josh: Verenestra: "It is safe. I can keep it hidden." 8:33:43 PM Rune: What is the issue with Damh, anyway? Is he daft, mad and ambitious? Why would anybody want to be king of the feywild, anyway? Sole king, I mean. 8:34:01 PM Rune: And why does he spell his name that way? Something isn't right about him. 8:34:11 PM Creed: "I remember.. seeing something about a stag on a wall, but I don't remember where." 8:34:14 PM Josh: Verenestra: "He doesn't. He just didn't want Aurilandur to be sole queen." 8:34:24 PM Quill: Are you sure he doesn’t? 8:34:32 PM Josh: Verenestra: "It's been a pissing match between them since...ever." 8:34:41 PM Quill: .... Creed, is that one of the memories you might have traded to Ioun? 8:35:07 PM Rune: ... someone really ought to warn him about the Marquis. 8:35:28 PM Rune: I'm sure he knows he isn't reliable, but there's a difference between "not reliable" and "wants to torture and murder your entire family." 8:35:39 PM Rune: "Oh, and destroy the land you want to rule, obviously." 8:35:49 PM Creed: "No, I didn't trade anything that was on the wall, I know that much." 8:35:50 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Well, he won't listen to me." 8:36:14 PM Rune: I don't think we know anyone he would listen to. 8:36:19 PM Rune: Rune eyes Hank speculatively. 8:36:34 PM Rune: Rune then eyes Quill, equally speculatively! 8:37:20 PM Caleb L: Why would he listen to the son of a man he imprisoned for twenty years? 8:37:26 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow at Rune. 8:37:36 PM Creed: "I might know who." 8:37:40 PM Quill: I don’t know the guy. 8:38:01 PM Quill: I’ve never met him. I’ve seen him, once, in one of the Lolthson’s illusions. 8:38:09 PM Rune: I had an idea about that, but it isn't a good one and we're not doing it, so it doesn't matter. 8:39:19 PM Caleb L: And no we are not involving Detek. He wouldn't agree anyway, probably. 8:39:29 PM Josh: ...can I get WIS checks from everyone. Checks, not saves. 8:40:10 PM Nilani: 19 8:40:13 PM Josh: Basically, if you have prof, remove it and hit the save button. 8:40:16 PM Rune: If I understand parents correctly, he would, and that would be even worse than what I was thinking. 8:40:25 PM Creed: (( in that case, 14 )) 8:40:37 PM Josh: Ok. All of you noticed the rocks in the cave were purple. 8:40:39 PM Quill: ((22, because of Jack of All Trades, yay Bards)) 8:40:48 PM Quill: Purple rocks? 8:40:53 PM Quill: That ring any bells? 8:40:56 PM Josh: A very dark purple. 8:40:59 PM Caleb L: Except the part where he was missing my whole life. 8:41:56 PM Josh: It's at this point that you see two sprites fly over. Two sprites you met a long time ago. Branbin and Zorl. 8:42:05 PM Josh: You first saw them when the tree appeared. 8:42:25 PM Josh: Branbin: "This is a big room, Zorl." 8:42:40 PM Nilani: Oh. Hello. I haven't seen you two in awhile. 8:43:03 PM Josh: Branbin: "...THE ATTACKERS! THEY'RE BACK!" 8:43:23 PM Josh: Branbin: "Quickly, Zorl! Prepare yourself! And look out for the purple one!" 8:43:31 PM Creed: Creed shoots them a glare 8:43:34 PM Josh: Zorl: "Branbin...it's the queen." 8:43:42 PM Josh: The two look over at the queen. 8:44:15 PM Josh: Verenestra: "...I came to another plane of existence...within a completely different plane of existence...how do they all keep finding me." 8:44:34 PM Josh: The two start bowing towards her. 8:45:01 PM Quill: We live in a world of magical nonsense, Captain. 8:45:21 PM Josh: Branbin: "My queen! We come with an urgent message." 8:45:30 PM Josh: Zorl: "...well...a little urgent." 8:45:51 PM Josh: Branbin: "...yes...a somewhat urgent message." 8:46:08 PM Rune: Oh, it's the beautiful tiny men again! Hello, handsome but really very manly small knights. 8:46:22 PM Josh: Branbin blushes. "Thank you, giant woman." 8:46:37 PM Rune: Rune beams. 8:46:43 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Whatever it is. I don't care." 8:46:54 PM Josh: Zorl: "...what was it, again, Branbin?" 8:47:23 PM Josh: Branbin who's blushing at Rune's beaming only just comes to. "What?" 8:47:30 PM Josh: Zorl: "The message. What is it?" 8:47:38 PM Josh: Branbin: "I just said. It's urgent." 8:47:44 PM Josh: Zorl: "...oh...right." 8:48:56 PM Josh: William turns to you all. "I think we have things here. Do you need anything else?" 8:49:09 PM Quill: Purple rocks. 8:49:18 PM Quill: They were in the cave Lyv was in. 8:49:49 PM Josh: William: "Sadly, that doesn't narrow it down too much. Lots of places could have that. The Elemental Plane of Earth...The Abyss...The Shadowfell." 8:49:54 PM Rune: Maybe we had better wait until she gets the message so she can, I don't know. Deploy us. 8:50:07 PM Quill: Hmmm. 8:50:10 PM Quill: All right. 8:50:25 PM Josh: William: "Knowing sprites, it might be days before they remember what it is." 8:51:00 PM Josh: Looking over you see Branbin and Zorl trying to get Verenestra's attention before admitting they cannot really remember what they want, and then repeating the process over. 8:51:21 PM Rune: ... oh. 8:51:28 PM Josh: William: "Sprites work best as scouts and short term messengers, but can be forgetful over a longer period of time." 8:51:53 PM Quill: Hmmm. They should write stuff down. 8:52:12 PM Josh: Zorl: "THE NOTE! I have it written here!" 8:52:42 PM Josh: Zorl pulls out a whole batch of tiny papers. Thirty sheets easily. 8:53:07 PM Caleb L: I don't think that made it better quill. 8:53:24 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 8:53:46 PM Josh: Zorl goes through them. "Laundry, groceries...childhood painting of Branbin dressed as a cute mushroom--" 8:53:50 PM Rune: It might have, though. 8:53:56 PM Rune: Ooh, can I see? 8:53:58 PM Josh: Branbin snatches the sheets away at that point. 8:54:11 PM Josh: Branbin turns beet red. "Uh...it's nothing." 8:54:16 PM Josh: He eats the paper. 8:54:30 PM Rune: I know but you'd make an adorable mushroom... 8:55:58 PM Josh: Zorl: "Oh, here it is! Mershaulk has taken over and is leading our forces against Aurilandur." 8:56:32 PM Quill: Mershaulk. That’s the lizard guy? 8:56:54 PM Josh: Verenestra's glowering deepens. "I know. Winter has fallen." 8:57:20 PM Rune: Who is Mershaulk, anyway? 8:57:37 PM Caleb L: Yeah, the lizard guy we saw in that in between vision thing. 8:58:08 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Mershaulk, the Serpent Knight. He was captain of my guard, once." 8:58:18 PM Creed: "He has something against you?" 8:58:20 PM Rune: And when you left he went over to Damh with an M? 8:58:35 PM Josh: Verenestra: "It would seem so." 8:58:49 PM Rune: Rune will never stop emphasizing his traitorous spelling, which is an abomination against nature, by the way. 8:58:59 PM Josh: (( :) )) 8:59:35 PM Rune: I don't suppose Damh with an M would listen to him. Or that he would listen to you. 8:59:36 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I assumed he'd take over when I left. I didn't think he'd go after my sister." 9:00:08 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I don't know." 9:00:36 PM Josh: Zorl: "...you could come back...if you're there, Mershaulk would have to go back to serving you, you can help--" 9:00:41 PM Josh: Verenestra: "No." 9:00:49 PM Rune: I don't think he'd have to. 9:00:53 PM Rune: But it was a kind thought. 9:01:25 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Even if he did, and I doubt he would, and even if I wanted to, and I don't, there isn't anything I can do anymore." 9:01:42 PM Josh: Verenestra: "Winter fell, Summer rules, the feywild is what it is, now." 9:02:16 PM Rune: Until the Marquis checks Damh off his list. 9:02:27 PM Josh: Branbin: "Summer doesn't rule, yet." 9:02:35 PM Josh: Branbin: "It can't." 9:02:43 PM Rune: Or just gets him along with everyone else when he brings Karabas back. 9:03:11 PM Josh: Verenestra: "I would like everyone to leave now, please." 9:03:23 PM Josh: Verenestra: "And I am only saying please as a courtesy." 9:03:36 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:03:40 PM Quill: Quill nods. “Right.” 9:03:53 PM Rune: Offer of a hug still stands. Just be careful. 9:03:56 PM Rune: Rune heads out! 9:04:02 PM Quill: Quill puts Oracle away and follows Rune. 9:04:06 PM Creed: Creed will leave as well 9:04:07 PM Josh: The two sprites fly off. Branbin looks like he won't go, but Zorl tugs his shoulder and he relents. 9:04:16 PM Nilani: Nilani also heads out. 9:04:45 PM Josh: William sees you all out. 9:05:00 PM Josh: William: "...well...this has been pleasant." 9:05:18 PM Rune: I don't know how we're still alive, honestly. 9:05:34 PM Quill: We’re either lucky or super UNlucky, I’m not sure yet. 9:05:46 PM Rune: Almost everyone we meet can blast us almost without a thought. 9:05:48 PM Josh: William: "She's cooled down a lot over the decades. I remember she used to fry people when she was in a mood like this." 9:05:50 PM Quill: It’s definitely a kind of luck. 9:06:11 PM Josh: William: "Difficult to cover up." 9:06:13 PM Rune: She's upset. A horrible thing happened, I'd be upset too. 9:06:41 PM Rune: Fey aren't humanoid, they're sort of.... elemental. I don't think it's as easy to tamp themselves down as it is for us. 9:07:04 PM Josh: William: "Especially royal fey. They aren't used to the kind of situation she's in." 9:07:21 PM Creed: "Royal fey don't typically try to live a separate life." 9:07:38 PM Rune: And in a sense she is spring. And you know what spring is like--one minute it's warm and the next it's snowing. She's a lot more temperate than anybody has a right to expect. 9:08:04 PM Creed: "You can say the same thing for Fall." 9:08:29 PM Rune: Fall is already dead. 9:08:30 PM Rune: There's just the spider left. 9:10:17 PM Josh: William: "On a lighter note, the invitation I had to the Parade asked for formal wear. Do you know what you'll be wearing?" 9:10:50 PM Rune: ... though it is worth a thought how much his office has changed him by force. Might be difficult tell where that ends and him being Karabas's protégé begins, though. 9:11:29 PM Quill: Not yet. Probably clothes. 9:11:48 PM Josh: William: "Clothes are good...sorry, I am not good at small talk." 9:11:59 PM Creed: "I still have my regal attire, for what it's still worth." 9:12:11 PM Quill: No worries, it’s just already been a day, you know? 9:12:19 PM Quill: What with crazy hallucinations. 9:12:49 PM Quill: And yesterday we went to the Shadowfell. Just.... thing after thing. 9:13:33 PM Josh: William: "Yes...that does sound like a day." 9:13:48 PM Caleb L: Maybe we should try and just do nothing and the weirdness will pass us by. 9:14:16 PM Quill: That is my plan for the rest of the day. 9:14:41 PM Josh: William: "Right then. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some security routes to plan out." 9:15:03 PM Quill: Thanks, William. 9:15:42 PM Josh: William: "I don't feel like I did much of anything, but you're welcome." 9:16:16 PM Quill: Eh, you listened, that goes pretty far. 9:16:25 PM Josh: William nods. 9:17:24 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 9:17:32 PM Rune: ((Now I see it again.)) 9:17:39 PM Quill: Quill heads to the carriage. 9:17:40 PM Rune: ... I don't know what I should wear. 9:17:56 PM Quill: We should see that tailor fellow before the festival. 9:18:14 PM Caleb L: Well the parade is in three days so we have time. 9:18:17 PM Creed: "That might be a better idea. Regal attire we can still fight in." 9:18:51 PM Creed: "Oh, that reminds me." 9:18:57 PM Nilani: I'm not sure regal suits me. 9:18:59 PM Creed: Creed pulls out two small gross looking pearls 9:19:08 PM Quill: Oh, yeah. 9:19:08 PM Rune: I don't know that we can afford to dress that terribly well. 9:19:19 PM Creed: "Can you, Rune, or Anna change these to a red color?" 9:19:32 PM Nilani: For an hour at a time. 9:19:42 PM Creed: "That would work out fine." 9:19:48 PM Quill: It’d be funnier if you just painted them. 9:20:04 PM Creed: "It's better if their color fades after a few hours, honestly." 9:20:17 PM Creed: "Needs to retain their shine, after all." 9:20:36 PM Quill: It was paint in the story, that’s all. 9:20:49 PM Creed: "What's a little paint that can't be rubbed off?" 9:21:24 PM Josh: Taeral: "...is that a riddle?" 9:21:44 PM Creed: "Magic, though the question was supposed to be rhetorical." 9:22:06 PM Quill: Quill heads back to the carriage. 9:22:10 PM Josh: So, does someone Presti them red? 9:22:19 PM Nilani: Nilani does. The nanite cloud flies out and engulfs them for a second, and then they are red. 9:22:29 PM Josh: Ok. The pearls are now red. 9:22:44 PM Creed: "Excellent, thank you Anna. I now have a little business to attend to." 9:22:57 PM Rune: Rune follows Quill. 9:23:02 PM Rune: I still don't think we should split up. 9:23:04 PM Quill: We’ll go with you. 9:23:08 PM Quill: We’re here anyway. 9:23:10 PM Rune: Well, not and have anyone be alone, anyway. 9:23:20 PM Creed: "I'll need you the most for this anyway Quill, you are a story-weaver." 9:23:32 PM Quill: Supposedly. 9:23:36 PM Josh: Ok. I think I know where you are all headed. 9:23:38 PM Quill: But I can lie all right. 9:23:44 PM Creed: "It is what bards are known for, after all." 9:24:05 PM Josh: Following some signs, you make your way to Argesh T'Vull's Ambassadorial Office. 9:24:06 PM Quill: What are you going for here? You want her to think that we did the impossible? 9:24:27 PM Creed: "Of course." 9:24:37 PM Quill: I mean, I can sell that, just getting the story clear. 9:24:53 PM Creed: "After all, we did acquire the red dragon gems." 9:25:00 PM Quill: Okay. 9:25:55 PM Quill: Quill uses disguise self to give himself burns coming up from under his colllar on the right side, and to make it look like his right arm is missing, with his sleeve sewn shut. 9:25:55 PM Josh: You guys head into the office. You see the Ambassador at his desk. He's the only one there. 9:26:17 PM Creed: (( You could even spin the story about Nessoth. )) 9:26:22 PM Josh: Argesh turns and sees Quill. "By the Gods. What happened to you?" 9:26:49 PM Quill: A trip to the Shadowfell. 9:26:54 PM Rune: He didn't dodge. 9:27:05 PM Creed: "He took the brunt of the blows, the courageous man that he is." 9:27:26 PM Josh: Argesh looks very confused and a little concerned. "Should I call for a healer?" 9:27:39 PM Quill: I’ve been already. 9:27:56 PM Quill: We’re... looking for your assistant, actually. 9:28:28 PM Josh: Argesh: "Malyssa? So am I. She hasn't been here all day." 9:28:55 PM Creed: "Do you have any ideas as to where we might be? We found something that she had been looking for, and we'd like to give it to her personally." 9:28:57 PM Josh: Argesh: "Her quarters are upstairs. I knocked, but there was no reply." 9:29:17 PM Rune: Great. She's probably done a runner. 9:29:27 PM Rune: Let's go break in just in case she's dead. 9:29:35 PM Josh: Argesh: "I am not going in, myself. I know better than to barge into a lady's quarters uninvited." 9:29:35 PM Creed: "Rune hush, that's not very nice." 9:30:00 PM Josh: Argesh: "...I am...not sure if she goes running." 9:30:19 PM Quill: Where are her quarters, ambassador? 9:30:22 PM Josh: He points over to a stairwell leading up. 9:30:33 PM Creed: "If you don't mind, may we proceed?" 9:30:44 PM Josh: Argesh: "By all means." 9:30:50 PM Creed: "Thank you, Argesh." 9:30:54 PM Josh: Argesh: "Top door." 9:30:59 PM Josh: Argesh nods. 9:31:00 PM Creed: Creed goes 9:31:10 PM Josh: You all follow Creed? 9:31:17 PM Quill: Quill follows, leaning on his staff. 9:31:58 PM Josh: You all head up, past these two regal looking doors. One appears to lead to a suite for Argesh himself, and another seems to be a guest area. 9:32:12 PM Josh: At the top of the stairwell, you find a plain wooden door. 9:32:24 PM Creed: Creed knocks 9:32:29 PM Josh: No answer. 9:32:38 PM Creed: Creed tries to open the door 9:32:43 PM Josh: It's locked. 9:32:55 PM Creed: Creed attempts to pick it 9:33:01 PM Josh: Ok. Roll for it. 9:33:10 PM Creed: (( 18 )) 9:33:22 PM Josh: It's a fairly simple lock. It gives with a small click. 9:34:24 PM Josh: Opening the door, you find a fairly small room, a bed takes up most of it, a little vanity table is set up on one side, a dresser on the other, and there's a paneless window which seems to be the main light source of the room. 9:34:32 PM Josh: You do not find a Dragonborn. 9:34:42 PM Creed: ((Any signs of recent activity?)) 9:34:43 PM Josh: On the bed is a small box with a hand crank. 9:34:50 PM Rune: Oh, good, she's not dead. 9:34:56 PM Rune: I'm sure that's another drug trap. 9:35:14 PM Creed: "The last one had a special embroidery on it, but I'm not getting close again." 9:35:21 PM Josh: You may roll investigation to search thoroughly if you wish. 9:35:33 PM Creed: (( crit fail.. )) 9:35:40 PM Quill: ....the story was going to be pretty good. There was going to be a unicorn. 9:36:12 PM Creed: "You can include that Nessoth was fighting a red dragon and he beat it and only lost a scale." 9:36:14 PM Josh: You open drawers and closets, but you're not really looking. You're a little upset right now. 9:36:15 PM Rune: Rune looks around too. 9:36:45 PM Quill: No, I was gonna draw in some details from our trip to the Shadowfell. 9:36:48 PM Creed: (( Can I check under the bed, just in case? )) 9:37:34 PM Josh: You look under the bed. You find dust bunnies. 9:37:42 PM Quill: YEah, she skipped town. 9:37:50 PM Josh: Creed, roll a dex save. 9:37:51 PM Rune: Rune sneezes convulsively. 9:38:01 PM Creed: (12) 9:38:09 PM Josh: Ok, you crawl out from under the bed. 9:38:23 PM Rune: Yes, she choo definitely choo isn't here choo UGH AND SHE DIDN'T DUST PROPERLY EVER. 9:38:32 PM Creed: Creed dusts herself off 9:38:48 PM Quill: She took most of her stuff, but left enough to make it so it wasn’t quite obvious. 9:38:53 PM Josh: One of Rune's sneezes seems to set off the box. The hand crank turns and music plays. 9:39:07 PM Creed: Creed covers it with the nearby pillow 9:39:18 PM Josh: Make a STR check. 9:39:24 PM Creed: ( 7 ) 9:39:48 PM Josh: After a while, the music stops. You feel a slight push as something shoots up from under the pillow. 9:40:00 PM Creed: Creed takes the pillow off 9:40:03 PM Josh: You also hear a breaking sound. 9:40:10 PM Creed: "Whoops." 9:40:39 PM Josh: You remove the pillow to find the box open with a broken spring coming out of it. On the other end of the spring is a piece of paper, now crumpled by the pillow. 9:40:50 PM Josh: You can make out some crude drawings on it. 9:41:07 PM Creed: Creed tries to crease out the wrinkles 9:41:40 PM Josh: You do so and you see it is a crude drawing of you, with a frown-y face. Stink lines are coming off of your head. Below is written "I SMELL LIKE BUTTS". 9:41:53 PM Creed: Creed rips it to shreds 9:42:03 PM Quill: If it’s any consolation, you don’t smell like butts. 9:42:27 PM Creed: "She is so going to get it when I find her." 9:42:43 PM Quill: Quill raises an eyebrow. 9:42:57 PM Creed: "A shank, to the chest.. I'm going to kill her Quill." 9:43:07 PM Quill: Before or after you make out with her? 9:43:18 PM Creed: Creed glares at him 9:43:19 PM Rune: I already tried, remember, and you lot helped her up. 9:43:26 PM Quill: After would be awkward. 9:43:50 PM Rune: I didn't even know Creed liked girls. 9:43:57 PM Caleb L: Do we have to remember the tavern debacle right now. 9:43:58 PM Quill: Don’t look at me, I was still at the bottom of the stairs like an idiot when you all first met her. 9:44:18 PM Quill: Let’s head home. 9:44:33 PM Creed: "She stabbed me nearly to death, and then escaped. Also, Rune, I'm not romantically interested in anyone." 9:45:01 PM Josh: You all head back to the carriage? 9:45:19 PM Quill: Quill does, and lets the illusion drop. 9:45:53 PM Rune: Oh, you're ace. All right, I'll keep that in mind and not try to set you up with anyone. 9:46:19 PM Caleb L: I think I should have a talk with my father, but I can go alone. 9:46:23 PM Josh: As you pass by Argesh, he freaks out at your regrown limb. 9:46:51 PM Rune: I don't think we should go places alone. I'll go with you if you want. 9:47:12 PM Rune: Or Quill can, if you think the girlfriend thing is a problem. 9:47:38 PM Quill: Quill waves at Argesh. “Um. Your assistant is gone. She left town.” 9:47:52 PM Quill: Quill indicates the arm. “It was an illusion. Just a little joke.” 9:48:19 PM Josh: Argesh: "...Oh...darnit. Well...I'll have to send for a new one, then. Never hire through friends." 9:48:20 PM Creed: "Actually, Drows are freakier than you think, they can regrow limbs over time." 9:48:50 PM Rune: ... which friend recommended her? 9:49:08 PM Josh: Argesh: "Ambassador Underbarrow." 9:49:17 PM Rune: Interesting. 9:49:26 PM Josh: Argesh: "She said she was the friend of a friend." 9:50:24 PM Josh: Ok. So, where do you guys go from here? 9:51:20 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Hank. 9:51:24 PM Quill: Rune, why don’t you go with Hank to talk to his father. You’re smarter than me and know what to ask. 9:51:56 PM Rune: ... Quill, you're a bard. 9:52:05 PM Rune: Even if you're a warlock technically. 9:52:18 PM Caleb L: Caleb L summons Kai. 9:52:18 PM Quill: I know a lot of stories. 9:52:24 PM Quill: That’s about it. 9:52:27 PM Creed: "He's a warlock?" 9:52:34 PM Quill: I don’t think I am anymore. 9:52:42 PM Creed: "You were a warlock?" 9:52:50 PM Quill: I lost my connection with Auril. 9:52:52 PM Rune: Yes, he does that eldritch bl--what? 9:52:59 PM Rune: ... oh. Oh, that's horrible, I'm so sorry. 9:53:04 PM Quill: Yeah, I can still zap stuff, but that’s about it. 9:53:05 PM Josh: Ok. Kai appears before you outside the Citadel. 9:53:20 PM Quill: I think that’s just lingering traces. 9:54:05 PM Rune: That horse flies. 9:54:08 PM Rune: Rune eyes it accusingly. 9:54:20 PM Josh: Kai eyes you back. 9:54:31 PM Caleb L: He doesn't have to and this way we make better time than on foot. 9:54:33 PM Josh: He snorts in your general direction. 9:54:35 PM Creed: "I wouldn't get intimate with the horse, Rune." 9:55:18 PM Rune: Of course not, you're ace, you said so earlier. 9:55:26 PM Caleb L: Behave Kai. 9:55:52 PM Josh: Ok, so Rune and Hank ride off on Kai? 9:56:22 PM Caleb L: (( yes )) 9:56:26 PM Rune: Rune does! Into the sunset. 9:56:52 PM Quill: Anywhere you ladies need to be? 9:57:12 PM Josh: For the record, it's about 12pm now. 9:58:01 PM Creed: "Sleep." 9:58:07 PM Creed: "I'd like to resume that." 9:58:16 PM Quill: All right. 9:58:24 PM Quill: Quill aims the carriage homeward. 9:58:49 PM Josh: You guys arrive home. All three of you roll perception. 9:59:03 PM Creed: (20) 9:59:09 PM Quill: (17) 9:59:18 PM Nilani: 12 10:00:15 PM Josh: Ok. Creed and Quill, as you enter your house you find three strips of paper, marked with runes, carefully hidden around the doorway of the prison. It seems Darksbane kept his word. All three of you, though, find a note on the table when you get back. 10:00:31 PM Quill: Quill reads it. 10:00:38 PM Creed: Creed reads over his shoulder 10:01:31 PM Josh: The note reads "If you need threads for the ball, come by the bar before the parade. I can't be seen with people of poor fashion sense. Your welcome. -DB" 10:01:59 PM Quill: Hmmm. That could be handy. 10:02:02 PM Rune: (( hiss APOSTROPHE ABUSE.)) 10:03:10 PM Creed: (( GASP, THERE IT ISSSS )) 10:03:24 PM Rune: ((And that's how you can tell he's a criminal and a ne'er-do-well.)) 10:03:32 PM Creed: "When is the festival again?" 10:03:39 PM Josh: Max is sitting in the kitchen, eating a papaya, the Erinyes are in their room and you find Helga in her spot with Kenku assistants. 10:03:43 PM Quill: Three days. 10:04:04 PM Quill: Hi Max. 10:04:20 PM Creed: "Good, then I can sleep." 10:04:22 PM Josh: Max waves. "HURMPH" he says, with a mouth full of papaya. 10:04:43 PM Quill: Go do your weird ‘sleep’ thing. 10:05:02 PM Josh: Torra is also in the kitchen. She seems to be cooking something with meat. 10:05:11 PM Josh: Torra: "...sleep? ...it's only Midday." 10:05:30 PM Quill: It was a rough morning. 10:06:21 PM Creed: "Nap then, I can deal with at least that." 10:06:28 PM Quill: Hey, you guys weren’t around yesterday, right? The vampires didn’t hurt you? 10:06:35 PM Quill: Quill is asking Torra and Helga. 10:06:44 PM Josh: Torra: "...vampires?" 10:07:12 PM Quill: We got warded, we should be okay now. 10:07:25 PM Josh: Torra: "Oh, good..." 10:07:30 PM Josh: Torra does not seem calmed. 10:07:42 PM Josh: Torra: "Oh, I borrowed some of your meat. Hope you don't mind." 10:07:50 PM Quill: No, go right ahead. 10:07:56 PM Quill: And don’t worry, we killed them. 10:08:25 PM Josh: Torra: "That is good." 10:10:00 PM Josh: Max: "Lua came by. I gave her some of the fruit for the others." 10:10:27 PM Quill: Good. 10:10:42 PM Quill: Is the festival gonna be busy for them? 10:11:01 PM Josh: Max nods. "Yeah...Can I go to that?" 10:11:58 PM Quill: Yeah. I mean, the parade might be a horrible trap for us so that might not be a good idea, but the rest of the festival is fair game. 10:12:43 PM Creed: "I'd recommend going with the Tengu." 10:12:50 PM Creed: "I'm sure they could use a break." 10:13:56 PM Josh: Max: "Ok. I'll go with Bob." 10:15:30 PM Quill: Quill nods. “How’s it coming, Helga?” 10:15:59 PM Josh: You hear Helga shout in from the next room. "Pretty good. Think I'll have this wall done by the end of the day." 10:16:21 PM Creed: Creed yawns, "I'm gonna go take that nap now." 10:16:24 PM Josh: "Then, you'll have one big room." 10:17:27 PM Quill: Quill waves to Creed. 10:17:41 PM Quill: Quill goes to make sure the vampires have been cleaned up. 10:19:53 PM Josh: No dust to be found. You still have the pins, the glass orb and a broken whistle that you can gather together, if you want. 10:21:28 PM Quill: Yep, I’m gonna do that, gather all the stuff up. Using an Unseen Servant so I don’t have to touch anything. 10:21:52 PM Josh: Ok. The stuff is huddled together and floating behind you. 10:22:58 PM Quill: Quill just puts it on a table and looks over the pins in particular. 10:23:37 PM Josh: Everything looks fairly innocuous. You remember from Rune's DM spell that the pins have an abjuration spell and the orb a conjuration spell. 10:23:54 PM Quill: ((But the Orb is broken, right?)) 10:24:08 PM Josh: ((No. The whistle is. That never got checked.)) 10:24:20 PM Josh: ((The orb seems to be an orb)) 10:26:58 PM Josh: Max: "...what's all this for?" 10:30:10 PM Quill: Hmmmm. This is the stuff the dead vampires had. 10:30:27 PM Quill: ((I thought they shattered the orb and that relelased the gas?)) 10:30:57 PM Josh: ((No, the gas just came from it)) 10:31:33 PM Quill: I think the orb conjures the gas that made everyone crazy. 10:32:20 PM Josh: Max leans over the objects and looks at them. 10:32:52 PM Josh: Max: "Yeah. And the pin protects them from burning up, and the whistle is used to hide." 10:33:33 PM Quill: Huh. Not bad. That’s what I was thinking. Yer a wizard, Max. 10:33:51 PM Josh: Max: "Sorcerer. I wish I was a wizard." 10:34:03 PM Josh: Max: "Wizards get to choose stuff." 10:35:08 PM Quill: But being a sorcerer means your will can twist reality without having to do math. 10:35:29 PM Quill: Also that you might be part dragon. 10:35:49 PM Josh: Max nods in a "...yeah, that's cool" sort of way. 10:36:06 PM Quill: Could be worse. You could be a Bard. 10:36:51 PM Josh: Max: "Bard's don't get...special classes." 10:37:10 PM Quill: Nope. no one takes us seriously. 10:37:26 PM Josh: Max: "...I think you're cool, though." 10:38:03 PM Quill: Thanks. You’re a good guy, Max. That’s why I know you’ll forgive Dodger eventually. 10:38:49 PM Josh: Max: "...yeah. Lua said I should go back...I dunno." 10:41:26 PM Quill: Give it time. Eventually the reasons you left will start seeming less and less important. 10:43:07 PM Josh: Helga: "Hey, the first room's done." 10:44:11 PM Quill: Quill goes to look! 10:44:27 PM Josh: You see a much larger room than before. 10:44:37 PM Nilani: Nilani also peeks. 10:44:43 PM Josh: Helga: "I have to move the next wall over, that room's a bit small now." 10:44:54 PM Josh: Helga: "When I'm done, they'll all be about this size." 10:45:14 PM Quill: Nice! 10:46:13 PM Josh: Helga: "I also added the rung for drapes on that window. Torra will hang those up in a moment. She has samples so everyone can pick for their room." 10:47:16 PM Quill: ((Whose room is the first one done?)) 10:47:52 PM Josh: ((This is just an empty room. No one lives here yet. It will be someone's eventually, so, whoever wants to move in first.)) 10:48:53 PM Quill: I claim this room. 10:48:59 PM Quill: Because I was here when you finished. 10:49:17 PM Josh: Helga: "Ok, it's yours then. And you get first pick of drapes." 10:49:18 PM Quill: And because Rune’s been staying with me anyway, so that’s two of us in one room. 10:49:56 PM Quill: I have never had drapes. 10:50:36 PM Quill: Not nice ones anyway. They’re functionally a necessity in a Drow household. 10:52:13 PM Josh: Torra comes by with some samples. There's yellow ones with flowers, blue and silver stripey ones, red ones, purple ones with diamonds, basically, whatever you want." 10:52:35 PM Quill: Quill chooses the blue and silver stripey ones. 10:52:51 PM Josh: Ok. 10:52:59 PM Josh: Torra hangs those up. 10:53:09 PM Josh: If Anna's here she shows Anna the samples, too. 10:54:58 PM Nilani: Nilani surveys them, and picks something floral. 10:55:24 PM Josh: Torra marks you down for that. She says she'll put that up for you when you have a finished room. 10:55:24 PM Quill: Can I ask you a question, Anna? 10:55:53 PM Nilani: Depends on the type of question, but almost certainly. 10:58:00 PM Quill: First off... sorry about, like, hypnotizing you while you were hallucinating. I mean, I hope you’d prefer that to pulverizing me, but still, friends shouldn’t enchant friends. 11:00:08 PM Nilani: It's understandable. I was not in my right mind, and I'm glad you found a solution which allowed me to help, even if it did involve mindfuckery. 11:01:39 PM Quill: Okay. So, with that out of the way, the stuff you can do now, with the nature and the plants and the shapeshifting. Could you do that before? Like... before before? 11:02:51 PM Nilani: I don't remember being able to, then. 11:03:58 PM Nilani: I noticed it a bit after I reawakened, actually. It was a bit of a shock, but a welcome one, given my current state. 11:04:30 PM Quill: Huh. How long ago did you reawaken? 11:05:05 PM Nilani: About ten years ago. 11:05:44 PM Nilani: I am, experiencially, only about twenty. 11:06:15 PM Quill: Heh. So I’m still the oldest. Good to know. 11:07:09 PM Josh: Incidentally, Anna's been wearing her halo all day. And, by now, looks a good deal like Swamp Thing. 11:08:07 PM Quill: Anyway. My friends are all a lot more interesting than me. I just like to have the details right for when I write all this stuff down. 11:09:39 PM Nilani: If and when a book is written of our exploits, something tells me that it will be your name under the title. 11:10:12 PM Quill: Well, yeah, I’m the one writing it. I’m not a hero, I’m a narrator. 11:12:37 PM Rune: Rune steps in. 11:12:40 PM Nilani: Not entirely. If you were not in this story, it would have been cut short a lot sooner. Today's incident may have ended with me and my kind being revealed to the world in the worst manner possible. 11:12:56 PM Caleb L: Caleb L steps in behind Rune. 11:12:56 PM Rune: All right, what attacked you while we were gone. 11:13:09 PM Quill: Nothing, really. 11:13:27 PM Quill: I mean, Vecna came in riding Tiamat, but he just wanted directions. 11:14:00 PM Rune: Oh, good. 11:14:00 PM Rune: ... that's a joke, right? 11:14:06 PM Quill: Yes. 11:14:18 PM Rune: Oh, good. Good. I mean, we did meet Ioun. 11:14:23 PM Nilani: afk 11:14:24 PM Quill: Helga finished the first of the rooms, I claimed the first for us, Rune. 11:14:33 PM Quill: Quill nods toward that door. 11:14:53 PM Rune: Oh, all right. I can move my things in there if you want. Or I can keep them in my own room for when Lyv gets back. 11:15:59 PM Quill: I think there’s plenty of room for your things in the new room. Unless you preferred the old one. 11:16:26 PM Rune: Oh, no, not really. 11:16:56 PM Rune: Taeral, do you want to stay here with the others or help me move things? 11:17:01 PM Josh: Max: "...are you guys gonna still go feed the dragon today?" 11:17:06 PM Quill: Find out anything with Hank’s dad? 11:17:36 PM Rune: I mostly talked to Murob this time, so you'd have to ask Hank. 11:18:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "I'm fine either way, honestly." 11:18:45 PM Caleb L: The centaur you and I saw in the inbetween place "vorpal" I think was his name is the only person who might be able to influence Damhs opinion. 11:18:49 PM Rune: All right, come with me, then. 11:19:04 PM Rune: Rune brings Taeral with her and starts moving her stuff to the new room! 11:19:06 PM Quill: ....Vorpal? 11:19:55 PM Caleb L: That is the name my father said and I can't remember what they called him in the in between. 11:21:16 PM Caleb L: Also a warning that if Damh has control of the Feywild he may look to expand his power further. 11:21:28 PM Nilani: back 11:21:36 PM Josh: ((You do remember a Centaur called Vorpol following the king in the inbetween)) 11:21:54 PM Quill: Especially if has the Lolthson egging him on. 11:22:55 PM Caleb L: True. 11:23:28 PM Quill: Oh, apparently if we want nice clothes, out friendly neighborhood crimelord has us covered. 11:23:33 PM Quill: Quill points at the note. 11:23:46 PM Quill: And they vampire-proofed the door. 11:24:30 PM Caleb L: I was thinking of the parade maybe we shouldn't all be in the VIP area. 11:25:44 PM Quill: It’ll look weird if we’re not. And if the entire set of seats gets teleported to the Abyss, I’d like all my friends with me. 11:26:26 PM Nilani: True enough. 11:26:32 PM Caleb L: I thought you said he wasn't trying to kill everyone in that area? 11:26:49 PM Quill: I don’t think so. I think he wants us all to see something. 11:26:49 PM Rune: Rune returns, with Taeral, and grabs some fruit from the icebox. 11:26:58 PM Quill: But I’ve been wrong before. 11:27:07 PM Rune: When did she put curtains up? 11:27:35 PM Quill: Today. Is the color okay? I need drapes to shield me from the surface world’s burning sun. 11:28:26 PM Rune: They're really pretty! ... and I thought you said you'd lived with the burny sun all your life. 11:28:43 PM Quill: Yeah, but it’s still really bright. 11:28:58 PM Quill: My eyes are still drow eyes. 11:29:32 PM Josh: Ok, I think I'm gonna bring things to a close here. 11:29:37 PM Josh: It is somewhat late.